


Faunus-Human Relations

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Mind Break, Sluttification, species play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Yang's newest and 'biggest' fan shows her just how much she appreciates her. While also showing her where humans belong on the totem pole of life.
Kudos: 29





	Faunus-Human Relations

Nothing beats being a Huntress. That's what Yang Xiao Long thought at least, as she strolled down the street with a big grin on her face. Not only did she get to fight monsters bigger than her, but she got a great deal of fame and a bit of fortune out of it. Sure, it wasn't much, but it was better than Uncle Qrow's allowance, and that's what mattered.

Well, that and fame. She loved it when people came up to her and asked about her cool moves, something that she got pretty used to after a while. They were all the same kind of people. The usual slick guy who wanted to cup a feel, who she usually launched into the wall as a result. The kids that were utterly awestruck by her, and got a picture taken with her to appreciate. The occasional older people who showed appreciation for her craft, and were usually a little too stiff for her to interact with so she usually just shook their hand and got on with her day.

But the girl in front of her, right now? She was something else. The ears that poked out from the top of her head made that clear. "You're one of those Faunus types, aren't you, kiddo? Is that why you're too shy to say something?" Yang asked as the girl refused to move or even say a thing, leaving her scratching the back of her head in confusion. "You know, I can't help you unless you try and tell me what you want. I've not got the Yang of mindreading yet." She winked as she made an awful pun to try and lift the mood...

Successfully, one might add, as a little giggle slipped out of the small girl's mouth. "M-Miss, I was just... You're so cool, you know? With all that big stuff that happens whenever you punch things, it's so cool to watch..." The young Faunus warmed up after that gag, smiling from ear to ear. Funny how the huntress couldn't see her eyes due to how thick her hair was and how much of her face was covered, but it was the thought that counted most of all, so she smiled back.

"So, is that all? You just wanted to tell me that you think I'm cool? I mean, I am, but that seems a little too small for somebody like you. You don't just stop in front of somebody and just wait for them to crack a joke before you tell them they're cool. Come on, kiddo, isn't there anything else you wanna say? Something else to praise my ego?" The huntress started digging into the girl's character, smirking just a little. Supportively so, since she was trying to make the girl feel more open, but she was still the smug type so she couldn't help it.

The young Faunus nodded as she pointed towards an alley to the side of where they were standing. "Can we go in here, Miss? I don't feel comfortable in open spaces, and..." She started explaining, only to suddenly feel the collar of her shirt being grabbed as she was tugged straight into the alley, Yang not even waiting to hear her explain everything before she went to work. "W-Whoa, you're super strong too, Miss..."

"Well, when you're a successful Huntress like yours truly, you kinda have to be super strong, otherwise the Grimm's gonna getcha! Ha, but they're not going to get me, I'm the best around, you can trust that!" Yang laughed from the core of her soul as she let her pride spill out, looking down at the Faunus. "So what about you, what's so special about y-" She paused as her eyes caught a glimpse of something that she never could've anticipated. Something she never would've ever realized she would've been vulnerable to...

A cock. A cock the size of the girl's torso. She was a futanari. And she was throbbingly erect, all thanks to the grandstanding and posturing that the blonde bimbo of a Huntress had done. "W-Well, Miss, I've... I've got this... 'Bitchbreaker', I think Mom called it after I put her in her place..." As she kept speaking, her voice became more and more confident... Until the young girl was flashing a grin that was a little too confident for her size.

For a good reason, as it turned out. The blonde woman felt the tip of the rod pushing up against her crotch, and immediately she could feel liquid pouring down her legs. "God, you're even easier to arouse than Mom. I thought humans were supposed to be tough and durable, but you're soft! You may be strong, but you're weak in the bedroom!" The little girl had a total change in personality in what felt like a second, and...

And the way that she was talking down to the taller woman was turning her on. Why did it feel good to get insulted and degraded by a girl not only younger than her but shorter too? It didn't make sense, and she couldn't put her finger on why exactly it made her heart race... She just knew that she enjoyed it in some fashion, and that's why...

"S-Stop..." Yang tried to mutter, utterly uselessly so since the evidence of her arousal was clear as day. The puddle on the ground being made from her subtle juices running down her legs was growing wider by the second, and she was just standing there, trying to squeak out and protest against the younger girl...

The Faunus girl continued to smile like a deviant as she forcibly squeezed into the older girl's thighs. "Well, if you want me to stop, then why don't you beg for it? Strip down and beg for forgiveness, you human slut. Maybe then I'll stop bullying you... even if you like it, slut." She was having a lot of fun making an utter mess out of the Huntress, especially as she could see the look in her eyes wavering...

She shouldn't do that. She should just go, run away and go back to school, hope she never saw that thick-cocked girl ever again. But... It was irresistible. Ever since she had whipped the thing out, her eyes were practically glued to it. She was ready to just get speared on the tip of it, ready to have her womb absolutely caked in cum from a girl she had never met before. She was ready to give herself over to somebody better than her, even if that better was just a little girl with a fat cock. She couldn't stop any of the horny thoughts running through her mind, so the next best thing would be to listen and obey...

Yang gulped as she slowly kneeled down completely, pulling every article of clothing that she had on her off before folding them up neatly as she laid them down beside her. Once they were all completely piled up in a very clean pile, she put her hands on the ground and pushed her forehead down against it as well. "I'm sorry f-for being a stupid human slut who doesn't know what she should be doing." She paused as the image of the girl's cock flashed through her mind, causing her to drool a little while she continued to speak. "A-A stupid human slut like me should be slobbering all over a Faunus' superior cock, like the good and stupid slut that she is. Only when my Faunus Master starts cumming am I worth something..."

"Oh, you're smarter than I thought. Good!" The Faunus girl chimed and rubbed her hands together, grinning from ear to ear as she circled around the older woman... only to kick the pile of clothes into a puddle in the corner of the alleyway. "You won't be needing those anymore, not when you belong to me, Human Slut." She licked her lips as she grabbed ahold of the blonde's ass, spreading her cheeks to get to the most important part of her body...

The hole between her cheeks. The huntress immediately realized that she had been tricked, but it was too late. Before she got a chance to stand up, her vulnerable hole was skewered on the proverbial pike that was the strange girl's penis, sending ripples throughout her head. A cock that big had no right being in her ass, and yet it felt good enough to the point where her head was being drowned out by all the pleasure that coursed through her. it wasn't right, it wasn't right at all...

But it felt so good! The blonde bitch started crying out like a dog in heat as her tits bounced forward with every thrust, her mind working overdrive to try and keep itself held together. That was an exercise in futility as she just felt the proverbial waves of pleasure drown out every single thought, her eyes turning into a mess of multiple stupid colors thanks to the intense fuck she was being given. It was way too much..!

"So! How's it feel to be put in your place by a superior race? Do you like being a slut who takes nothing but Faunus cock? Do you, slut?!" The young girl shouted as she rammed her cock as deep inside as it could possibly go, not even bothering to be soft about any of this. She wanted to make sure that Yang knew exactly where she belonged, and that required as heavy a hand as possible. So what if she'd permanently ruin her innards thanks to the size of her rod? She was her property anyway, her opinion didn't matter!

The Human Slut kept on bobbing forward with every thrust from her Master, gasping and feeling her mind practically bursting into bubbles the deeper the Faunus reached inside of her. It was too much for her to bear. If she didn't stop soon, she'd have no mind left to think with... Not that she needed it, at least in her Master's opinion!

Thankfully, the thrusts were coming to an end. Not because the young girl had gotten tired of her, far from it. It was because it was about time for her to cum. As much as the Huntress wanted to breathe a sigh of relief, she could feel that rod trembling inside of her. She could feel the climax approaching. She didn't have a choice in the matter, her insides were going to be completely covered up by the gunk inside of the young Faunus' balls.

Covered up was an understatement, as it turned out. As soon as the young girl thrust herself forward one more time, her balls practically exploded, the contents rushing out through the tip of her urethra as the blonde bimbo's midsection bloated outward in seconds, making her look as if she was filled up with enough liquid to act like she was pregnant with triplets. The rest quickly rushed up through her throat and spluttered onto the ground, joining together with her juices from earlier as they mixed. She couldn't keep it all inside of her, there was just too much of that good stuff...

"Hmph... I thought you were made of sterner stuff. You can't even keep all my cum inside. Whatever." The cruel girl spat on Yang's back as she pulled her cock out, pulling her pants up once more as she decided to just leave her there, with cum dribbling out from her lips and her ass, while she was still filled to the brim with the sticky stuff. It was a humiliating sight to be sure.

The huntress herself, however, couldn't be happier. The look in her eyes had dimmed thanks to the way her mind had popped from all the fucking, leaving behind a giggly bimbo who could only shamble onto her feet after a little while. She had a whole new goal in mind. She wasn't going to fight Grimm anymore, no, she wasn't good for that. No, she needed to do something else entirely.

After that day, Yang vanished from the public eye. her friends did their best to try and look for her, but they never could. She had just completely disappeared, with no trace left behind. They eventually gave up the search and just hoped that she was okay when they couldn't do anything to help her.

Unbeknownst to them, a brand new Prostitute hung around the city, whoring herself out for free to the biggest Faunus cocks around. As long as you were a part of the superior race, she was happy to spread her legs for you. Some of her clients remarked on the fact that she looked familiar to the bitch they saw on tv, the one that had disappeared, but she just insisted they should fuck her harder.

After all, she wasn't a Huntress. She was a Human Slut. She was made to take Faunus cocks and nothing else. That, and nothing else, was what made her happy.


End file.
